Pokemon Colosseum: Shadow of the Day
by wrong wolf
Summary: When Ash and his gang arrived to the Orre region, their lives were changed when they encountered the local "Savior". completed
1. Chapter 1: Champion and Savior

hi yall, this is wrong wolf speaking again...my laptop broke down last week and I just got it back, so i didn't hav time to edit my other fanfic (Sand and Crystal). But meanwhile this new story came into my mind one night. I actually had a vague idea of the plot all along as i wondered what happen if i mix the original Pokemon series with Colosseum. i decided to write it on a piece of paper and post the first chapter up before i lose the hard copy. so for those of you who prefer Sand and Crystal, I will try to post a new chapter next weekend, since i will be departing for vietnam tomorrow. I apologize for the lateness, but in the mean time, please enjoy this new story. I present you Pokemon Colosseum: Shadow of the Day

PS: there is no relationship between _Shadow of the Day_ and _Sand and Crystal_. It doesn't matter which one you read first.

Disclaimer: All Pokemon related topics and characters belong to the Nintendo Company. I created the last names of some characters and based some of their characteristics on people I know.

* * *

Chapter 1: Champion and Savior

"_Once a trainer, always a trainer."_

The signpost standing by the entrance of Agate Village welcomed Ash, Pikachu, Broke, and Misty as they stepped into the peaceful and sacred place. The country side of Orre was actually occupied by retired trainers who once had their own sagas in the world. In order to further understand and toughen the bound between them and their Pokemons, Ash and company decided to retreat into the village for a week.

"Damn that bus ride was messed up." Ash complained. "And there are nothing out there except for dessert."

"At least we don't need to stay at Pyrite town for tonight." Broke sighed. "lets get a hotel."

As the group passed by the Poke Center, an old man in black greeted them.

"Ah! Youngsters, welcome to the Celebi blessed village of Agate. Meditation, I pressume?"

The four companions nodded. A couple trainers walked out of the PC and gasped at the sight of Ash.

"I know you! You are Champ Ketchum of Kanto!" one of them exclaimed. Soon more people joined in.

"Cool, can I have an autograph?"

"Can I pet your Pikachu?"

"Can I take a pic with you?"

After fifteen minutes of signing and posing for photos, they were approached by another old man, who seemed to have more authority around the area. The elder had long white hair and beard, and was wearing a purple and green cloak.

"Mr. Ketchum, on behalf of the village, welcome to Agate, and I apologize for the rudeness we invoked upon your arrival."

"That is ok..." Ash blushed.

"Although I strongly recommend you young trainers to visit our world famous Celebi relic, you might be interested in meeting our own...er...champion of Orre. He and his partner, who happened to be my granddaughter are taking a break here from their travels and you two can have a chat or maybe even a battle."

"Wow, Orre has a champion?" Misty asked as people around them cheered at the elder's idea.

"More like a savior. He might be in the forest. If you could excuse me." he turned and headed towards a cave.

"OMG I cannot wait to meet the local champ! This is so gonna be gg!" Ash exclamied.

* * *

The cave beneath the bridge led to a forest outside, where a relic stood between the cave and the calm and soothing forest that served as a home of the only wild Pokemons in the entire Orre region. Leaning against a tree was a teen around seventeen wearing black jeans and black sleeveless shirt. He was also wearing a pair of black leather boots that assisted him to cross the land in multiple times. A silver visor was found on his sandy colored hair that protected his awesome yellow eyes from many sandstorms. A white stripe was drawn across the tired face of his.

His golden eyes were hiding behind his eyelids as the sandy haired boy was resting in the peaceful forest. His two faithful pokemon, an Espeon and an Umbreon were also snoozing next to him. Other wild Pokemon residents of the forest came by and admired at their savior who had rescued them from being captured by heartless trainers and scientists.

His peacefulness was short lived; he felt something was tickling his nose and he sneezed softly, wide awoke. Some Pokemon scattered away, others remained at their current locations. The Espeon looked at his trainer abruptly while the Umbreon kept on sleeping.

The sandy haired boy saw a girl of his age who was wearing an ocean blue jacket, white skirt, purple tank top and pink boots kneeling in front of him. The girl had red hair tied up in two pig tails and a pair of glittering blue eyes that no one could resist. She was holding a leaf and beaming at the sandy haired boy.

He just groaned at her and lean back onto the trunk. His Umbreon started to snore loudly while his Espeon got up and rubbed his neck on the girl's leg. The redhead frowned.

"Dude, are you just gonna sleep all day?" the girl stomped her feet on the ground.

"C'mon, we just got back from Hoenn and you woke me up so early this morning that I barely caught any sleep." the sandy haired boy muttered.

"That's because you stayed up all night watching that movie."

"Well it was a good one."

The red head ignored the sandy hair guy and faced the Umbreon. She started to rub the canine's belly, causing him to yelp cheerfully. The dark Pokemon got up and started to lick the girl's face.

"See?" the redhead snapped. "Even Umbreon got up. Come on, are you just gonna hibernate in here?"

The guy just slapped his visor over his eyes and but was looking at the girl cautiously.

"Well, fine! You can just waste your life away while Espeon, Umbreon and I are gonna get something to eat." the girl started to turn and leave when the sandy haired guy stirred up. She turned towards him but was pulled down and the next second she found herself starring at the shinning golden eyes of his. The sandy haired guy smirked and started to tickle her. His Pokemons barked and purred playfully as the girl giggled.

"Stop, you bastard, you always catch me off guard! It's not fair!" the red head laughed.

"Well you want me to get up right? Isn't that what you want?" the smirk on the guy's face widened as he continued to tickle his friend.

After a moment, when both of them were exhausted, the redhead lied onto the sandy haired guy and stared into his eyes. He too was starting into her eyes that sparkled like a pair of sapphires. _Damn, _he thought, _I could just stare into those eyes all day. _

The girl leaned closer and wiped the white stripe gently with her fingers. The guy smiled and pulled her closer. She leaned slowly towards him and touched his forehead with hers. His heart was pounding violently as he smelled the aroma from the girl's hair. He just kept gazing into her eyes.

"So what was the movie about?" the girl finally broke the silent.

"A comedy. Four guys round my age tried to lose their virginity before going to college."

"Dude you are one dirty bastard."

"Nah, they censored almost everything...unless you wanna show me."

"You have watched too much tv." the girl giggled and she laid her lips gently onto the sandy haired guy's. She took off her jacket, allowing the guy's palms to caress her bare shoulders. The two Eons who were ignored completely stared at the couple awkwardly, wondering if their presences should be allowed in this situation.

The two humans immediately unglued from each other when they heard a familiar voice calling their names. The sandy haired boy nervously removed his hands from the zipper of the girl's tank top while the redhead quickly jerked her hands off the guy's sagged pants. The two stood up as they tried to tidy up their clothings as quick as possible. The voice became clearer as an old man with long white hair and beard strolled in from the entrance of the cave.

"There you are. What have you two been doing?" he asked as he surveyed the patch of grass where the two teens were lying a moment ago.

"Nothing... we were just talking and enjoying the view." the girl said mischievously while trying to stop her giggles. The sandy haired guy was fixing his hair behind her. His Umbreon rolled onto its back started to laugh while his Espeon helped him to pick up his belongings.

"I see." the senior said. "Well there are a trio of visitors and one of them is better known as the champ of Kanto. He is interested to meet and challenge our local champion." At that point he nodded at the sandy haired teen.

"Woah, champion of Kanto versus the savior of Orre, thats gonna be massive!" the redhead exclaimed.

The guy just smiled and walked towards the entrance of the cave. He put on his visor and gave the redhead his typical smirk.

"Ash Ketchum, also known as "Red" or "Fire", age 18. Uses Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Snorlex, Pidgeot, and of course his world famous Pikachu. Only one trainer is known to match his skill, and that is the Johto champ Gordon "Gold" Abercrombie." He recited.

"You seemed to know a lot about your challenger." the elder smiled.

The redhead hugged the guy's arm as they departed the sacred ground. The two Eons trailed behind them, itching to meet their worthy opponent.

"It's always better to know your challenger before the game." The sandy haired teen said. "That gives us an advantage. No one outside of this region knows about the so called saviors Wes Wolf and Rui Hollister."


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow of the Thunder

hey, thanks again to those who support my new story. i just got back from Vietnam and i decided to spend an afternoon in a Starbucks with my laptop to write this new chapter. I will also get back to Sand and Crystal asap (i have plotted out the entire story during my trip).

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon as it belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shadow of the thunder 

As Ash finally sneaked away from the overwhelming crowd, he saw two figures walking slowly out of the cave. The male was around seventeen and wearing a sleeveless black shirt. He had sandy colored hair and golden eyes that brightened the tanned face.

He was accompanied by a girl that had red hair tied up in two ponytails. Her blues eyes… they were hard to describe, but overall magnificent. There must be a story behind those sapphires. They were probable the most beautiful thing Ash had ever seen.

"Damn, bro, that girl is da shit right?" Ash just found out that Broke was leaning against him. "Well too bad for us, that sandy haired dude is probably that chick's boy."

CRACK! Misty's knuckles pounded on the two "observers" head. Broke and Ash were both knocked onto the ground. The two of them groaned while rubbing their heads.

"What was that for?" the two screamed at the water type trainer.

"Can you two laid off from staring at girls for a sec? And by the way, she is NOT THAT HOT," Misty argued while cracking her knuckles.

"Well I noticed that you were just gazing at that sandy haired dude with your eyes bulging out, and we did not say a single damn thing." Broke teased

"Why you little!" Misty's cheeks started to be engulfed by blushes.

As the trio argued, the sandy haired guy and the blue-eyed girl walked slowly towards them, wondering if this trio was the "legendary" trainers from out of town. The elder followed behind them chuckling while they finally halted in front of the trio, who was too engaged in the argument.

"Ahem my dear visitors," Elder Eugun coughed to get their attention. The trio turned to stare at the newcomers. "May I introduce you to my granddaughter Rui and our savior Wes."

Wes smiled slightly and held out his hand. Ash took it and smiled back at him.

"Hey Wes," Ash's eyes met Wes' golden ones. "I am Ash, and this is Broke, Misty, and Pikachu." The two humans and the yellow mouse waved at their new 'friends'. Rui, however, was staring strangely at Pikachu in a strange way. Normally girls would fight to cuddle his yellow Pokemon, but what Rui was doing scared Ash. He could totally see fear behind those beautiful eyes. _What is wrong with this girl? _

"Hey, stop holding hands and show us some battle!" Someone from the crowd shouted. There were yells of agreement and cheers erupted from the rest. Wes simply smirked and led the group to an open field, where more people rushed towards the scene.

"Welcome to Orre, Red," Wes finally said. "Battle here is not between Pokemons, but the will, bravery, and the bond between them and their trainers.

* * *

The "savior" whistled and his Umbreon and Espeon rushed to his side. Ash knew Orre's battle system was based on the two-on-two style, and he decided to send out his Snorlex and of course, Pikachu. 

He ordered Snorlex to body slam at the two Eons, while Pikachu sent out waves of electric shocks as covery fire on his own will. The Eons however were too quick for them. They simply glided past Snorlex as Umbreon gave the bear a Faint Attack from behind. The assault knocked it to the ground as Espeon summoned a psychic shield to block out Pikachu's electric attack.

Ash panicked. Wes' styles were just too smooth. His Pokemons were well trained and treated. He defiantly worth the title of Savior of Orre. He ordered Snorlex to shoot at Espeon with Hyper Beam. _That should be strong enough to knock out both the barrier and the cat. _

He was wrong. As Snorlex charged and blasted a strong orange beam at his target, Espeon calmly struck back with a Psybeam attack. Ash was totally surprised by how the thin multicolored laser could counter the mighty Hyper Beam and even strong enough to push the blast back at Snorlex. The crowd covered their eyes as Snorlex was blasted back. Ash recalled him back his Pokeball. _Damn, this trainer really is even more powerful than Gold, _Ash thought. This is the first time in a while that Ash panicked during a battle.

But he still had his faithful Pikachu. Although terrified at how his partner was knocked out just by a simple psychic attack, the yellow mouse would not loose his senses. He jumped forward and slapped the psychic Pokemon with his Iron tail attack. The cat flinched but continued to stay calm.

Then Ash noticed something; he saw Rui tugged Wes and whispered something in his ears. Ash could not figure out what they were discussing, but got to be serious since it made the calm trainer jumped.

"Are you sure about this?" Ash heard Wes asked. Rui nodded nervously.

"But I thought they were supposed to be in this region only, and I snagged all of them…never mind. Can you get our old friend from my room? It was in my closet." Wes ordered and Rui ran towards a house up the hill. He then turned to the battle, but with a different tactic.

"Umbreon, use secret attack on Pikachu while try to get it paralyzed. Espeon, you know what to do. Use Return on him." Wes commanded. Ash became puzzle at the new strategy. _Why would he tell his Pokemon to use these simple normal attacks while they were capable of using more powerful ones_?

Even Pikachu became surprised, but he still wouldn't underestimate his foes. On its own, it turned towards the sky and screamed. Bolts of thunder struck down and one hit Espeon. The cat fell back and trotted behind its Dark partner.

"Esepon!" Wes ran to his pokemon. "Are you okay buddy?"

The Psychic Pokemon nodded at his trainer and stood back up. Wes frowned and rubbed Espeon's ears.

"Don't force yourself okay? I don't mind if you cannot take him. This Shadow is even stronger than Evice's Tyranitar." Wes said to his pokemon. Ash became more confused. _What the hell is Shadow? These people are starting to give me the creeps. _

Just then, Rui ran out from the cabin holding a strange machine. Eugun asked her what she was doing and she simply pointed at Pikachu and said something. Her grandfather widened his eyes and observed the Pikachu. Rui dashed towards Wes and handed him the machine. It seemed to have two sections connected by a wire. Its dark blue body was bordered by an orange colored rim. Rui helped Wes to put it on his left arm and handed him an Ultraball. Wes nodded while the ball in his left hand begun to glow. He turned to his Pokemon and ordered them to continue to attack the yellow rat with the same attacks.

After a moment, when all three Pokemons were tired and panting, Ash saw Rui tugged Wes' arm again. Wes sighed and begun to raise his left arm. He pulled it back and swung the Ultraball out…at Pikachu. Ash screamed and warned at his Pokemon, but it was too slow. A blinding orange light from the Ultraball engulfed Pikachu and sucked him into it. The ball dropped onto the ground and begun to shake…once…twice…thrice, and it stopped struggling. Ash, Broke, and Misty stared with their eyes and mouths wide open as the Umbreon ran towards the ball and brought it to his trainer.

There was a moment of silent, until Ash dropped onto the ground with a loud thud, eyes filled with water. He lifted his head and gazed at Wes, who was staring at the Ultraball containing Ash's Pikachu.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ash screamed. "GIVE ME BACK MY PIKACHU!"


	3. Chapter 3: What I've Done

sorry of taking too long, but the semester is about to end and all the due dates and exams are coming soon. i know everyone uses that excuse, and i am not an exception. i will update soon as soon as i can k?

btw when my girlfriend read this chapter thought the flashback part was cute, but my roommate thought it can be shortened or even taken out. tell me what yall think.

special thx to all those people who corrected some spelling mistakes and kind reviews.

disclaimer: i dont own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 3: What I've Done

Rain started to pour down from the sky as tears rolled down uncontrollably from the reddened eyes of Ash. He screamed and warned at the sandy haired trainer again as the thunder howled from the the sky. Wes seemed to be ignoring Ash's multiple threats, as if being shouted at about stealing other's Pokemon was nothing new to him. He just turned back silently and trotted towards Rui.

Misty and Brock advanced towards Ash, who remained kneeling down at a puddle. He still could not believe what just happened. Pikachu was his best friend, and he could not protect the yellow companion from being captured by Wes Wolf, the so called Savior Orre. Ash bit his lips and glared at the retreating trainer bitterly. _He was not a savior. He was nothing but a fucking Pokemon thief! _

Ignoring Misty's and Brock's restraints, Ash charged towards Wes. He held his fist out, ready to give Wes hell when Ash was levitated off the ground. Wes' Espeon was squatting on the ground, ready to protect his trainer from harm.

"That's enough. Let him down." Wes said coolly. The lavender Pokemon immediately broke off his eye contact and Ash was dropped on the ground with a huge thud. That didn't hold the angry champ as he stood up and tried to tackle Wes.

Wes simply glided out of the way, but making no intention to fight back. Misty went up tried hold Wes down while Brock threatened Wes more. Ash broke off from Misty's restraint again and attempted to punch at Wes, but he instead jammed his fist by slamming his hand into a Reflect shield summoned by Esepeon. _This fucking physical pain cannot cover up the pain in my heart! _Ash thought as he charged for the fourth time, and with a mighty scream he stomped towards Wes.

Wes sighed and gazed down at his Espeon calmly. The cat nodded and gazed at the three trainers from Kanto. Within a second, Ash and his gang began to feel drowsy and fell asleep.

Unknown to the battlers and all the spectators, there were something, or more exactly someone hiding behind the bush, observing the battle and the machine on Wes' arm of huge interest...

* * *

Ash started to open his eyes. _That was such a nightmare_, he thought. _I dreamed that Pikachu was stolen by a sandy haired person with a weird machine on his left arm. _Ash sat up slowly and looked around. He found himself to be sitting on a sofa in a small living room totally unfamiliar to him. He found Brock and Misty lying down on the other two sofa. His nightmare was far from over.

Brock and Misty began to wake up as well. As they did, they found a small Plusle squatting on the floor, observing their every single movement.

"I hope yall caught some nice sleeps," said a red haired girl with two pigtails, who was walking down the stair. "I hope Plusle didn't bother you."

The three of them remembered the girl as Rui, who was accompanying Wes just now.

"I apologize for snagging your Pikachu," she continued. "But I promise everything will be okay." Rui sat down on the floor facing the them. The Plusle jumped onto her laps.

"Where is my Pikachu?" Ash snapped menacingly.

"Relax, he is currently with Wes."

"Why did you take Ash's Pikachu?" Misty asked. "That is illegal."

Rui sighed. "Less than half a year ago, an evil organization called Cipher launched a plan to take over the world. They had artificially modified Pokemon turned into senseless fighting machines known as Shadow Pokemon. Pokemon unfortunate enough were sent to a lab in the middle of the desert where Cipher scientists would apply treatments to 'close their hearts' and distribute them to trainers. These poor Pokemon would emit an aura most people cannot see and would go out of control easily. However out of the midst of tragedies, a hero rose to thwart the plan. Wes decided to save these Pokemon from their cruel trainers and restore them back to their original states. We all thought he snagged all the shadow Pokemon after he defeated Cipher, but just now I saw an aura emitted by your Pikachu. I thought I had mistaken, but it was there, so prominent that it cannot be missed.

"My Pikachu is more normal than all of you put together!" Ash yelled.

"When you firstly got your Pikachu," Rui asked. "Did it behave weirdly, or rebelliously?"

Ash thought for a moment. _It did acted strangely. He refused to go inside a Pokeball, he didn't listen to my orders and did nothing except of jolting me. I had to tie a rope around it and wear rubber cloves to pull it. _Ash nodded.

"Had it ever gone out of control especially in battle?"

Ash thought deeply again. _It had been out of control many times; he has his own style of battling. There is nothing wrong with it right? _Ash nodded again.

"That is called hyper mode. Usually, when Shadow Pokemon enters hyper mode, it will ignore the trainer's order and act on its own. It can be powerful, but dangerous. I guess that proves your Pikachu is a shadow. Wes is going to purify him and return him to you tonight so don't you worry."

The three exchanged looks. They could not believe that Ash's Pikachu was a artificially transformed fighting machine. He might behave differently from other Pokemon, but he sure is normal.

Rui smiled. "I know it sounds absurd. I bet you probably won't trust Wes with your Pikachu. I was shocked to find out he snags other's Pokemon the first time I met him. But he has a reason, a reason that led him to become who he is today."

* * *

_Less than half a year ago..._

Rui was sitting by the fountain of Phenac city. She was trying her best to hold her tears back, but they just mercilessly rushed out of eyes. She couldn't believe what she just found out. She thought she could trust him, she thought he would be her hero, but it all turned out to be a lie.

"_There are people out there in this world you cannot trus_t." her mother's voice rang in her mind.

"_That little jerk was our best snagger!_" a harsh voice she just heard exploded in her mind.

"Wes..." Rui sobbed. "Who are you? Why are you lying to me? I thought we were..."

Friends. Rui could not complete that sentence. She began to run towards the alley, hoping to avoid the sights of happy people around the city. But then she saw someone. Walking down the stairs was someone Rui was trying to run away from...someone who told her that his name was Wes Wolf.

Rui thought she could sneak away without him knowing, but she found herself sticking on the ground, observing Wes, who was now sitting on the stone staircase. After a while he was joined by his his Espeon and Umbreon, who also were wearing something like sad and disappointed faces like their trainer.

"Did yall find her?" Wes asked his two Pokemon gently. Their tails dropped down as they shook their heads.

"Well looks like we cannot runaway from our past," Wes sighed. "I thought we can just leave our past behind and start a new life, but people still see us as dirty Snagem bastards."

Rui remained hidden by the shadows while trying to lean closer. She could had just walked away, yet she chose to stay behind, to listen to the person she thought she could trust at first...

The two Eons jumped on the steps and squatted next to Wes. They nudged him affectionately while Wes rubbed their ears. "At least I got you two." he said as the two Pokemon purred.

"Remember our goals we set before blowing the place up?" Wes asked his two Pokemon. They yelped excitedly.

"That's right. To become free but also to rescue those trapped Pokemon from being used as inhumane experiments."

Rui's eyes widened. _Did they left the criminal organization because..._

"How ironic is it? We were working for an criminal organization that we thought will "free captive Pokemon from their oppressive trainers", but our boss and coworkers are in fact the oppressive and cruel bastards who steal others' Pokemon for sick experiments and cockfights. When I look back at what I did for them. I feel sick. The three of us were all too ignorant and thought we could be the saviors of the oppressed, but yet we accidentally gave them hell. What had we done?"

Rui saw Wes sighing and standing up with two companions. They were walking slowly up the stairs. Rui's mind was stirring. _Wes didn't know what he were doing, and he thought stealing other's Pokemon will grant them freedom. Oh my God, what have I done? I had just hurt his pure soul..._

Rui tried to run towards Wes, but a huge and rough hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked back with horror as she saw the three Snagems she just encountered. She tried to scream, but one of them covered her mouth with his hand.

"Well well well, look what we have here," one of them snarled.

"Hello there doll face," another taunted Rui. "Seems like you can help us bring that brat out."

"Hmm you smell nice," the Snagem who was covering her mouth said with a evil grin. "That brat does have good taste."

"Leave her alone, you fucktards!" a familiar voice shouted. Rui and the three Snagems turned and saw the sandy haired figure glaring at them with his menacing yellow eyess.

"Well Wes, if you wanna save your princess in distress, hand us the Snag Machine." one of the Snagems demanded.

Wes observed the situation. Without a word, took off his Snag machine and hold it up in the air.

"Come and get it." Wes shouted.

"Throw it over, kid!"

"Yall know I am a bad pitcher. Who knows how Gonzap will react if you cannot catch it?"

The three Snagems growled. After a while, one of them approached Wes. Wes hold out the machine for the criminal, but before he could get the machine, Wes grabbed his outstretched arm and swung him on the ground. He then stepped on the Snagem with his heavy boot.

"Looks like we all have a hostage situation now," Wes grinned.

"You son of a bitch, release him and give us the machine, or else I am going to rip her pretty neck apart!" the Snagem holding Rui yelled. She could notice his hand was trembling. But then she noticed something. From the brief moment she spent with Wes just now, she saw he was always accompanied by his two Eons, but where were they now?

Her question was answered when the Snagem grunt holding her releasing his arm slowly. He tried to hold them back while cussing loudly, but he was like a puppet being controlled by some hidden force. Rui immediately jumped out of his grip and dashed next to Wes, who discovered that the puppeteer was Espeon, who was controlling the Snagem's arms with his psychic powers from behind.

Within a split second, the other Snagem screamed with pain. Behind him was Umbreon, who was biting his butt with his mighty jaws. He then dashed around, trying to shake the dark Pokemon off, but Umbreon was still bitting his ass firmly. Espeon then lifted the other Snagem up with his psychic powers and threw him into the fountain. Wes laughed.

"Ok let them go. Gonzap will take care of them later." Wes smirked as he released the Snagem beneath his boot.

The three criminals ran out of the city while trying to recover from shock and pain. Wes then walked to Umbreon, who was spitting on the ground.

"Taste good right?" Wes asked sarcastically. Espeon laughed. After a couple of seconds, Wes faced Rui, who was still starring at him.

"Rui, I am sorry I..." Wes began but stopped. He then walked slowly away. "Take good care of yourself.."

Before Wes could make another step however, Rui leaped towards Wes and hugged him with all her might, pushing him to the ground. She then begun to sob on her savior, while he closed his eyes and let her cry...

* * *

Umbreon glared at the Ultraball laying on the green grass. His mind raced as he decided whether or not the release the "yellow terror" inside. _Damn, I don't want to face that demon mouse again. _He thoughts

"I will just do what Wes has asked us to do." his brother Espeon walked by.

"For once can you stop reading my mind?"

"Well, it this trick always comes in handy. Let's get back to business."

"But have you forgotten that fight we had with him just now? It is no ordinary shadow Pokemon. It is a demon!"

The lavender Pokemon sighed, and ignoring his twin brother's warning he approached the Ultraball and pressed the button on it. Immediately a greenish light escaped from the ball and took the form of a Pikachu. The electric Pokemon glanced around with confusion.

"Let me handle the talking bro." Umbreon said as he approached the Pikachu.

"Pika...where am I?" The Pikachu asked dreamily.

"Alright listen up kid. You are a shadow Pokemon, but you just got snagged by our trainer. He is going to revert you back to normal. Dig?" Umbreon barked

The yellow Pokemon just twitched his years without understanding a word coming out from the Dark Pokemon's mouth.

"Hey kid. Just ignore my dim witted brother," Espeon decided to step in and shoved the Umbreon aside. "You are an artificially modified Pokemon, in order words, a fighting machine. We don't know what had happened to you, but our trainer Wes knows a way to purify you, which is to revert you back to your normal state, therefore he snagged you from your original trainer. Get it now?"

Pikachu blinked and remained silent. His mind was blank; he could only remember the intense fight with the Eon brothers just now and how the trainer with sandy colored hair and yellow eyes threw an Ultraball and captured him. He gazed back at the psychic Pokemon and grimaced.

"So are you saying that I am nothing but a fighting machine?" Pikachu asked.

Espeon nodded.

"But that's not true. I learned to care and treat Ash like a brother. He has never treated me anything other than his best friend..."

"Well I am not sure about that," the Espeon explained. "But according to what you said just now, your door should be opened a lot and is ready to unlock the final procedure.

The electric Pokemon tilted his head and gazed at the psychic with a confused look. It was Umbreon's turn to sigh. "Just do what we say, and Wes said that afterwards he will give you back to your trainer. Stop wasting time man, I am dying for a break from this demon."

* * *

Wes was sitting on a tree, observing the three Pokemon. He couldn't help but smile. His two Eons were doing a great job to communicate with the newly snagged Pikachu. A moment ago they were fighting mercilessly, and now Espeon and Umbreon were helping Pikachu to open the door. _Pokemon are such strange and mysterious creatures, _he thought.

But the weirdest thing was how can a Shadow Pokemon could be found in an area far away Orre, the origin of Shadow Pokemon. From the data provided by Nett, Wes should have captured and purified all Shadows already.

_Could it come from another organization...? _Wes thought deeply. He had heard about the Rockets in Kanto and Team Magma and Aqua in Hoen, but none of the them were involved with the Shadow Pokemon projects...

Wes snapped out of his brainstorming when he saw two shady figures running into the cave that led to the Relic Forest. From past experiences when dealing with Cipher and Snagem, Wes sensed something wrong about the "visitors". He leaped down the tree and sneaked into the cave quietly, only to be stunned by the sight.

The other end of the cave was filled with dense fog that blocked the exits. Wes put on his visor and cover his mouth, but the smoke was too dense to figure out its origin.

"Ahh shit." Wes exclaimed, "First a new Shadow Pokemon, and then smoke puffing from the Relic Forest. Damn!"

* * *

i am not being mean to Pikachu, but remember, i base Umbreon on my roommate, who has the habit of nicknaming others (to a certain degree of racism as well). also can someone kindly comment on my other story Sand and Crystal? I just wanna know how can i improve on that. thx!


	4. Chapter 4: Hearts Burst in Fire

Finally Chapter 4 is up! I am sorry for the delay, but I just finished with my exams.

Thanks for all the comments and corrections for Brock's name!

To Ry the King of Time, thanks for the suggestion for the Red Orb, I will see if I can put it into the story in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 4: Hearts Burst into Fire

Umbreon jumped for the third time, but he was still not tall enough the reach the door bell. Before he could have another try, his brother Espeon hopped on his head and nudged the bell with his nose. He back flipped down and landed gracefully, causing a triumphant grin to his brother.

"What's wrong guys?" Rui asked the two Eveelutions as she opened the door.

The two Pokemon yanked her skirt and made her follow them. Behind her, Ash, Brock, and Misty decided to come along. The two Eveelutions led their friends into the cave, where it was now filled with smoke. They could barely see the outline of Wes' body.

"Wes!" Rui yelled. "What happened?"

"There seemed to be an intrusion. Some fucking defilers threw a smoke grenade into the Celebi's Forest!" Wes swore.

The sandy haired teen then whistled to call for his two Pokemon. He squat down to their eye level and nodded to them. The two Pokemon nodded back at their trainer and galloped into the heart of the smoke. Within a minute, the two of them walked out, with Umbreon carrying a silver canister that seems to be spraying smoke out. After a while, the smoke died out. Wes hold up the can to examine it.

"Does the letter R ring anyone's bell?" he asked while outlining the letter on the can with his finger.

"Oh my God." Ash, Brock and Misty all said simultaneously. "Team Rocket."

"Isn't that another organization in Kanto?" "Rui asked. "What do they want with Celebi's Relic."

As the group was hypothesizing the reason for the Rocket's appearance in Orre, Wes surreptitiously walked out of the forest and the cave, moving towards Eagun's home. _No, they couldn't have done it. _He thought to himself. _They shouldn't be smart enough to think up of a..._

Detour.

Wes gazed at the cottage with its door bashed open. He ran into the house and found the entire place ransacked. A couple second later, Rui, Ash's gang and their Pokemon showed up behind him, also surprised at the mess.

"Shit." Ash swore. "What could those bastards want here in Orre?"

"Easy." Wes answered. He walked up to his room, where the situation was worse than downstairs. Bedsheets were torn, his bed was turned upside down, wardrobe doors were ripped open. Wes glanced around and leaned against the wall with his palm on his head.

"The Snag machine." He explained. "I left it here after I snagged Pikachu. Those bastards smoked the relic to distract us, then broke into this place to steal the machine."

"They weren't that smart for this." Misty commented.

"Well they must have planned it with some higher ups before hand." Brock said.

"Either way, they were sneaky, but not my level." Wes said, than took out his PDA. He pressed a couple buttons, which revealed a map of Orre on the screen with a red dot and a blue dot on two separate location on the screen.

"Snagem and Cipher wanted to take my snag machine countless amount of times, that's why Nett and I installed a tracking device in the machine which I can locate it through my PDA." Wes explained. "The blue dot shows our current location, while the red dot is where my Snag machine is...which is in Pyrite Town."

"Well that ain't too hard." Rui said. "Let's hit it."

* * *

"You got it?" the man in black suit from the screen asked.

"Yes sir! We have the snag machine!" Jessie reported excitedly to the web cam attached to the laptop.

"Good. Now all we need to do is use the snag machine along with that stolen Master Ball I gave you. Pikachu will be vulnerable against us. Capiche?"

"Capiche!" Jessie, James and Meowth saluted to the web cam. The screen than went blank.

"Well this is way too easy" James commented. "We just need to sneak back to Agate and snag that Pikachu, and then we will be immediately moved up to the top! They will not be expecting us."

"Don't be too sure about it James." said Meowth. "Every time when we thought we were so close to successfully capturing that mouse, that brat Ash will just show up and ruin the plan. Besides, the punk Wes must be looking for this machine madly, and he must have gotten a map of this Orre imprinted onto his brain while we were foreigners to this land."

"Shut up Meowth, don't be such a party pooper!" Jessie yelled.

"Well I guess that cat is right ma'am." said a voice behind the trio. "Now hand the machine over before your asses get ripped apart by Umbreon."

The Rockets immediately spun around, glaring at Wes with his two loyal Pokemon by his side. Behind them was Ash, Brock, Misty, and Rui. Pikachu was behind them, who still chose to follow Ash around.

"Fufu... do you have any ideas of who we are, punk?" Jessie taunted. The three Rockets then made a pose.

"Emm... two hobos with a freakish Pokemon that talks?" Wes smirked. His friends and Pokemon laughed behind him.

"Fool!" Jessie howled. "you better..."

"Prepare for trouble!" James shouted proudly

"Make it double!" Jessie continued.

"To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach from the stars above. Jessie. James. Team rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight." The Team memorized their motto.

Wes, Umbreon and Espeon couldn't help themselves from dropping onto the ground, laughing with tears. Even Rui almost fell over. Ash, Brock and Misty all slapped their foreheads with the palms, muttering "We don't know those fools."

"Damn it guys!" Wes managed to say weakly through his non stoppable laugh. "All the time I thought that no one could ever replace that Miror B! I gotta introduce that afro freak to these Rockets next time!"

"Kid, you better take us seriously, or you will taste our wraith!" James shouted angrily and threw out his Pokeball. Immediately his Weezing popped out. Jessie, also pumped with angry and humiliation, summoned her Arbok to the field.

_Two poison type, couldn't be hard,_ Wes thought.

"Wait Wes,"Ash tried to hold the Savior back. "My team faced these fools countless times. We can make this quick, right Pikachu?"

The yellow mouse was confident but also confused; Ash was no longer his trainer, yet he felt that he still had a strong bond with his ex trainer. He looked at Wes, who gave him a nod.

"Pika!" Pikachu than charged to his rival. However, the Rockets seemed to have some tricks up their sleeves. With a single command, James ordered his Weezing to release smog to pollute the area. With the dense pollutions, Pikachu could not see where their enemies are coming from. Espeon and Umbreon attempted to assist Pikachu, but Ash was determined not to let anyone interfere with Kanto business.

Helplessly, Pikcahu ran in and out of the area, occasionally shooting shots of thundershock into the smoke, but nothing seemed to be hit. When finally tried to ease up his defense to focus his power for a powerful thunder attack, Pikachu was wrapped around by a huge tail. No matter how much electricity he released, the cobra still wouldn't let go of his prey.

"Now James!" Jessie commanded. The trainers were too busy watching the battle that they had forgotten the Rockets. Wes looked in fear. James had put on his Snag Machine, but worse, charging a purple Pokeball with an M on it. He drew back his left arm and swung the ball towards the trapped Pickachu. The Masterball snagged the poor Pokemon and dropped onto the ground, shook lightly a couple of times and a red light was lit, indicating a successful snag.

"Get the ball Arbok!" Jessie screamed.

"Not so fast!" Wes bit his lips with fear. "Umbreon, Espeon!"

The two Eons leaped forward, but were halted by the two poisen Pokemon. Arbok used iron tail to whip the Espeon aside, while Weezing tackled Umbreon, who wasn't aware of the danger. Ash jumped forward, but were too slow for James, who had a head start and grabbed the ball.

"Shit! Espeon, stop fooling around; give them an one-hit KO!" Wes commanded. Espeon's purple eyes shined; the ground vibrated as he used a Psychic attack on the two poison types. Having a type disadvantage, the Rocket Pokemon were down immediately. However, their trainers simply recalled their Pokemon and threw another smoke grenade out. Wes and Rui tried to chase after them, but lost them soon.

Ash fell on his knees for the second time today. _The Rockets had finally captured Pickachu. _He thought. _Why do I failed to protect the best friend again?_

Wes walked by the Champion and gave him a hand. "Stand up Ketchum. Rather than wasting your time crying you should be chasing after those bastards. They still have my tracking device on them." Wes said kindly.

Ash looked up at the Savior. Eyes burst into fire, he nodded and wiped his tears. He grabbed Wes' hand to pull himself up and the group were off to Kanto, tailing the kidnappers.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Company

Hello all. Since it is summer, I will have time to finish this story and start a new one. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 5: Bad Company

"I hate flying." Wes muttered after getting off Pidgeot's back with Rui.

"I am sorry we don't have an alternative way to get to Kanto besides flying." Ash replied as he got off Charizard's back with Misty and Brock. "Can you update their location?"

"South of where we are, on an island called Cinnabar." Wes answered after he checked the map on his PDA that had incorporated with a map of Kanto.

"They should be using that burnt down lab as a hide out." Misty said. "Lets fly again."

"Hell no!" Wes yelled. Rui gave him a pat on the back while Umbreon buried his head beneath his paws.

* * *

"I am not gonna fly back." Wes complained again. "I will just ride on a Pokemon's back and surf back to Pallet Town."

The group advanced towards the center of the island, where most of it was demolished by a volcano eruption years ago but rebuilt afterwards. They then saw a pretty worn out building, where there was a signpost warning people to keep out. Outside the building were two sketchy looking men, arms folded.

"Rocket lookouts," Brock whispered as the group hid behind a bush. Wes did a small hand signal to Espeon. The cat then glided stealthily towards the two guards, where his gem on his forehead glowed. The two guards then uncontrollably headbutted each other, knocked out.

"Here, quick." Wes said. He took out the two card keys from the Rockets' pocket and handed one to Brock while keeping one to himself. "Now here is what we gonna do. Those two faggots probably left your Pikachu somewhere away from my snag machine. My PDA showed my machine to be on the top floor. Rui, Brock and Misty, you three will get it by sneaking upwards using the cargo lift. It shouldn't be too hard; just hide behind the boxes. Ash, you are coming with me. Yall dig me?"

The group nodded. "And one more thing," Wes added, "Brock, keep an eye for the girls can ya? I will make sure Umbreon's teeth will be deep in your ass cheeks if Rui is ever hurt."

"Don't worry Wesbo, and I bet my ass might be to cheeky for Umbreon" Brock answered with Umbreon giving Wes a disgusted look.

As Brock and Misty moved towards the elevator, Wes pulled Rui aside. He handed her the three Ultraballs that were hidden beneath his trench coat. "Just in case anything happens, these three can be your ultimate guardian angel."

"Don't worry Wes, I have faced worse, including a clown with a huge afro" Wes forced a weak smile.

* * *

"You are worried about Rui, I can tell," Ash said, as they sneaked around the lab, trying to find signs of Pikachu while avoiding cameras and patrolling Rockets. Umbreon sniffed for Pikachu and patrolling Rockets (who usually had an unbearable odor) while Espeon did the same thing except using his psychic power instead of his nose.

"I am not saying that I don't trust Brock," Wes rebutted while waiting for a signal from Umbreon, who was scouting the front.

"I know, but you got to understand that Rui knows how to take care of herself."

"I understand that, but sending her away into the den of thieves doesn't seem right to me... Wait, hold here"

Wes and Ash stopped moving as the Eons gave them a signal. The were standing at the entrance of some sort of hall or a gigantic stadium. It was hard to see what (or who) is in there as there was not even a single spark of light. The two humans and two Pokemon advanced to the center, where they found themselves to be shined at by multiple blinding search lights. A familiar voice was booming from different corners through the PA system.

"Well seems like our guests had arrived." a male voice filled the stadium

"Guess we have to play good hosts then," this time a female voice.

"Not again..." Wes and Ash both muttered.

" Prepare for trouble! Make it double! To protect– "

"Dude you had said those lines earlier today!" Ash screamed.

_Awkward Silence..._

"Well we just cut into business then. You want your Pikachu back, yall gotta get through us first," Jessie announced.

"Well seems like someone wants to have a rematch from this morning." Wes smirked. Both Espeon and Umbreon got to their battle stances.

However they were not the only one in the stadium with the two Team Rockets. Rising from every corner was an army of Rocket Grunts with black uniforms and a huge red "R" on their shirts. All of them grabbed their Pokeballs from their belts.

"Er..Wes?" Ash stuttered.

"Right here." Wes answered while choosing to remain calmly

"Espeon and Umbreon are not your only Pokemon right?"

"That's right."

"But you gave your other three to Rui just now?"

"Bingo."

"So we have seven Pokemon against like a hundred."

"Thanks for your analysis."

"Ready for the fun then, Mr. Savior?"

"You bet, Mr. Champion."

* * *

"It is a bit too quiet here..." Misty said.

"Yup, I think we are walking into one of those unsurprising traps again..." Brock replied as he scouted around the lab on the top floor.

"There! Wes' Snag Machine!" Rui pointed at the far end of the room. The machine was placed on a lab table along with typed reports stacked next to it. The group advanced further, but suddenly something huge and fierce leaped forward, blocking the group. The three of them looked up; in front of them stood a Salamence, showing fearsome teeth. There were also two figures standing behind the great blue dragon.

"It looks like the two fools were right; these punks know where to find us," one of them, a male said.

"Crap, Rocket Executives!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yup, and we won't fail Giovanni this time!" the male executive whipped out two more Pokeballs containing a Gyarados and Metagross, while the female executive summoned her Aerodactyl, Aggron, and Cloyster.

"Sorry to say this Rui, but I need to ask you to stay back because now is the gym leaders' game," Brock said as he called out his Steelix, Golem and Ninetails. Misty on the other hand used her two Starmies and Kingdra, who were all floating midair.

With Brock's command, Ninetails used Flameflower to spray a stream of blaze at Aggron and Metacross. However, Cloyster clamped the fox Pokemon tightly while Gyarados used Hydro Pump on her at point blank range. Brock swore bitterly while watching his beloved Pokemon sreaming in pain. He immediately ordered Stealix to engage Gyarados. The metalic snake wrapped its body around the huge dragon to free his partner from further assaults.

"Starmie and Starmie, help Stealix to free Ninetails!" Misty command her two starfish Pokemon

"Aggron, stop them!"

Misty's two Starmies tried tackled the Oyster Pokemon, but both were whipped back by Aggron's steal tail.

"Now," the two Executive screamed together. "Finish them off!"

Before able to recover from the counterattack, Misty's Starmies were shot by Aerodactyl's and Salamence's hyper beams. The powerful attack knocked out both poor Starmies; Misty was forced to return them to their Pokeballs. Brock, who was unable to let Ninetails to suffer from more torments, also returned her to her Pokeball. There were only three Pokemon left on the two Gym Leader's side.

Back to Stealix. He seemed to gain the upperhand. With his heavy metal body, there was no way Gyarados could escape from the great serpent...

"Stealix! We gotta kick his ass to revenge for Ninetails!" Brock shouted.

The male executive laughed. "Well kiddo, seems like you have forgotten my metal pet here. Metagross, Pyschic!"

Metagross' glowed purple and a violet wave surrounded Stealix. The steal snake twisted in pain and was lifted midair (meanwhile releasing Gyarados) and threw it on the ground. Seadra and Golem attempted to assist Stealix, but as they reached to fallen Pokemon, their six enemies stepped back; they eyes glowed brightly and particles begun to be sucked into their mouths...

"HYPER BEAM!" the two executives screamed excitedly. Their six Pokemon released huge orange beams that all struck the three Pokemon out cold. The Leaders had no choice but to return them back.

"Well seems like you kiddos are blank out. Looks like it's time for you to meet the same fates as your Pokemon." the female executive taunted. Her male partners chuckled mercilessly as their six Pokemon moved closer on the three.

"Well Rui," Misty sighed. "Sorry we could not hold them back..."

"Do you think we have any chances of bailing?" Brock whispered.

"No, we don't need to." To everyone's surprise, Rui walked in front of the two Leaders to confront the Rocket Executives. She didn't show any sign of fear; in fact, her blue eyes were sparkling with determination and persistence. "Wes and grandpa always told me that evil can never conquer justice."

"But Rui we are all out!" Misty reminded her.

"Yeah listen your friend back there girl, and this is not a fairy tale. There is no knight in shiny armor come galloping with a Rapidash to save you!" The female executive tried to taunt the group again, but Rui didn't flinch. Instead, she smirked ("_Oh gosh, I have been with Wes so long that I have adopted his signature smirk!" _Rui thought._)_

"My gallant prince in shiny armor had already helped me." Rui said as she took out the three Ultraballs Wes gave her earlier.

* * *

Call me crazy, but if there is gonna be a new Pokemon game (which probably will), I will wish to have a three on three combat (even though it will be quite confusing lol.)

Oh and by the way, to all fans of Pokemon Colosseum, we should start a petition for a Pokemon movie based on Colosseum. It will be freaking awesome


	6. Chapter 6: Viva la Vida

Finally the final installment of _Shadow of the Day_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 6: Viva la Vida

The two executives gazed at Rui with surprise, and laughed cruelly afterwards.

"Alright little girl, show us what your gallant prince has given you to have so much guts," the male executive laughed.

Rui threw the three Ultraballs out; each burst open with a different but blinding auras. The first one exploded with awesome blue lights and created glaciers nearby. The second one generated a whirlpool of flame, and the last one sparkled with thunder and sparks of electricity. The six Rocket Pokemon retreated a few steps with fear, the two Executives flinched, and the two gym leaders gazed with their mouth wide open. Standing in front of them were the three legendary dogs Suicane, Entei, and Raikou.

"Suicane, Entei, Raikou, please, these people are trying to use the snag machine to commit atrocities. You must help us to prevent that from happening," Rui communicated with the dogs.

With intimidated roars, the three legendaries charged forward fearlessly. The six Rocket Pokemon shot beams and flames, but all proved useless against the speed of the three dogs who dodged all attacks. Suicane jumped into the air and faced Aerodactyl and Salamence, who were too stunned to retaliate. Suicane's eyes glowed and a blizzard storm hurled towards the two airborne dragons. They were immediately shot down after struck by the mighty frozen wind. Entei turned to Metagross and Aggron, opened his mouth wide open and fired a huge fireball at them. The two steel Pokemon soon were engulfed by the fireball which turned into a star-shaped blaze after hitting its target. With only Gyarados and Cloyster left, the two Rocket Pokemon flinched so badly and started to shoot beams of ice at random direction. The sight of the legendaries as stunning enough to leave the two Pokemon in confusion.

"Gyarados! Power Cloyster and yourself up with Rain Dance!" The male executive demanded desperately. The blue dragon started to wiggle and blasted a hole through the ceiling; raindrops showered on the two aqua Poekmon.

"Raikou! Perfect moment!" Rui shouted. Raikou released a mighty roar; immediately huge bolts of thunder bombarded from the raining sky to the remaining Rocket Pokemon. Another crack sent the Rocket executives and their Pokemon flying away from the building.

"Well..." Brock broke the silence after a few seconds. "that was a typical Rocket style departure after getting their asses kicked.

"All that time we thought you were just a fangirl that can see through people's heart..." Misty said while recovering from her shock. The three dogs went to Rui, who sat down and gave each legendary a hug, whispering "thank you" to their ears affectionately.

* * *

Umbreon panted.

He was usually the most active one, with the most energy left in him. But this time, he was out of breath, longing for a vacation. His brother, who was usually calm and clear sighted, was also starting to get dizzy, after such a long fight.

Blastoise gazed at his partner Charizard. The two bigger sized Pokemon then looked around. There were Rocket Pokemon laying everywehre; all out of energy. The Rockets tried to demand more from their Pokemon, but most persuasion proved fruitless, as all their Pokemon had just spent their last bit of power in the battle. Ash's Venusaur and Pidgeot were close to faint, so Ash allowed them to return to their Pokeball since he and Wes were both out of potions.

After awhile, a couple Rocket grunts started to fall back. Soon, more and more retreated after them and within a couple minutes, only Ash and Wes along with their Pokemon were still on the field. Wes smirked.

"Well looks like your little defense squad just failed you." he taunted.

James bit his lips. Both he and Jessie jumped on the battlefield (James of course tripped and fell face down, with Meowth leaped onto his head and creating a comical scene). Jessie stuck up her finger. "Not until you go pass us little boy."

"See who is talking here" Wes smirked wider.

Jessie's smile didn't twitch, but rather she confidently pulled out a Masterball.

"Oh shit." both Wes and Ash exclaimed.

The purple Pokeball flew to the ground and exploded into a magnificent light. Pikachu appeared, but wearing a weird collar. Ash snapped.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

"Well that is just a dog collar we put on him to keep him under control." Jessie said and took out a remote control. She pressed a button and the collar emitted high powered electric sparks. Pickachu screamed in pain upon the torture.

"Tesla collars, proven to be pretty usual in controlling these brats, even if the rat is electric type," Jessie said sinisterly.

Ash dropped on the ground. "Why," he muttered. "Why won't you ever leave him alone?"

"Well firstly he doesn't belong to you; he is ours in the first place," James answered. Ash and Wes gazed at him confusedly.

"Kid, you ever wonder why we want the Pickachu so badly?" Jessie questioned. "Because he is the first and most powerful Shadow Pokemon ever created in this world."

"I thought Shadows were created by Cipher," Wes interrupted.

"No, we, Rockets, did," James continued. "Years ago, Giovanni invested a huge fund to create the ultimate Pokemon. His scientists picked a Pickahu as a labrat, mainly they presumed a Pickahu would be easiest to handle. It went well at first. However, upon completion, he was too powerful for everyone to handle, and eventually broke out. Losing such an important product, Rocket was about to go bankrupt, until one day Cipher laid eyes on the project and bought all the equipments and manifests from us. They managed to create their own Shadow Pokemon with some of their own technologies, but never as strong as Pikachu.

"Our project had then been hidden hidden in our archive and classified higher then top secret. It was thought to be forgotten, until the three of us spotted the Pickachu with you. Under close surveillance and observation, we are certain that he is our Pikachu and well, just say that we want to get back what originally belonged to ours. "

"Now that makes sense," Wes said. "No wonder it was stronger than other shadows we have faced."

Ash however remained silent. He couldn't believe what he had been told. Looking at Pikachu, his best friend and companion being tortured he couldn't even hold himself up. Devastated, he was about to collapse.

"Now Pikachu," Meowth commanded. "Attack those fools"

The Pokemon refused to take any actions. The tesla coil around him glowed with blue and shocked the poor pokemon. After a while, the tire and hurt Pikachu released bolts of thunder at random direction. Espeon casted a light screen to protect anyone from harm.

"Ash," Wes picked the fallen trainer back up. "Don't give up. You gotta keep in mind that Pikachu belongs to nobody; not the Rockets, not you, but himself. Falling down can do nothing to save him, but you gotta rescue him"

Just then, three canine Pokemon galloped into the hall, carrying Rui, Brock and Misty on their backs. The three legendaries dropped the human and met up with Wes. Ash looked at them. He took Wes' hand stood back up.

"Thats the spirit man," Wes said, and handed the snag machine Rui had just given him to Ash. "Now my friend, with this you have to bring Pikachu back to us. It is all up to you now."

"But..."

"There is no but. You got to believe in yourself. Umbreon, Espeon, cover us!"

The two Eveelutions ran around Pikachu to distract it. Ash put on the Snag Machine and loaded a Pokeball. Aiming at his best friend, Ash drew his arm back and swung forward the Pokeball. Everyone seemed to be in adrenaline while watching the ball impacted on the yellow Pokemon's body. A bright light engulfed him and the ball dropped on the ground. After a second that seemed like an eternity, the ball stopped shaking. Umbreon immediately picked it up and gave it the Ash, who immediately called Pickahu out and destroyed the tesla coil.

"You... You brats!" Jessie yelled and pulled out her Pokeball.

"It's time for you to get the fudge out of this scene!" Wes retorted. Espeon, Umbreon, Entei, Suicane and Raikou all attacked the Rockets which created a huge explosion and sent them flying away...

"Team Rockets are blasting off again!"

* * *

The lone moon of the night sky shone like a searchlight on top of Celebi's Relic. Wes, who was with Rui, Umbreon, Espeon, Entei, Suicane, and Raikou by his sides was leading Ash, Brock, and Misty. Ash was holding Pikachu like an infant.

Wes put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "It's time." he said.

"Hmm" Ash nodded his head solemnly. He then placed Pikachu on top of the rock. He stood back as a green light that lightened up the entire place was circling the Pokemon. With a brilliant flash, the night returned to its peacefulness. Wes looked at Rui, who in tern gave him a thumb up.

Ash slowly approached the yellow rat. Pikachu twitched his years, then leaped into the open arms of Ash. Misty and Brock then group hugged them. Wes smiled and led Rui and his Pokemon out of the cave slowly.

"Wait up Wes!" a voice echoed behind the sandy haired teen. He turned back and saw Ash and his gang caught up with them. "Thanks."

"Any time. At least Rui wouldn't nag me for wasting my vacation." Wes replied, and got his foot stepped on by Rui.

"Hey...I just found out that we haven't completed that battle yet."

"Yup, I was waiting for you found out. I am always prepared, even now."

Wes whistled to his Pokemon, except he got no response. He turned around, and found the three Legendaries lying tiredly on the ground, with Espeon and Umbreon snoozing peacefully on top of them.

"Well, maybe not tonight."

* * *

I hope yall enjoy this series. I am gonna take a break and work with my take of the original story of Pokemon Colosseum. Thank you so much for supporting me! Stay in tune for _Legendary Liberation _


End file.
